


Blakefield Kisstober 2020: day 5 - spider-man kisses

by poorwayfairingstranger



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blakefield Kisstober, Day 5, M/M, spider-man kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwayfairingstranger/pseuds/poorwayfairingstranger
Summary: my drawing for the blakefield kisstober prompts from this year! im so happy i got the be apart of this :,)will is on the left and tom is on the right (modern au teehee tom is an artist)
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Blakefield Kisstober 2020: day 5 - spider-man kisses

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to alex, wally, jackie, and jamie for creating the prompts and server for kisstober im so happy i got to be apart of it. i love all yall who participated
> 
> i hope you enjoy my art! you can follow me on tumblr @poor-wayfairing-stranger to support this piece and others that are coming soon!

Blakefield Kisstober day 5!

https://poor-wayfaring-stranger.tumblr.com/post/631156173043793920/blakefield-kisstober-2020-day-5-spider-man

here is the tumblr post for iphone users who can’t see it! :)


End file.
